A Pain In The Ass
by lysetletrille
Summary: What will Francis do after seeing something he likes during a meeting?


'I'm staring at the great British Empire's ass,' thought an amused Francis. 'I'm staring at his ass and there's nothing he can do about it.'

It was during a world meeting and of course Arthur had dropped some important papers on the floor and had to bend over the floor to pick them up, thus giving the Frenchman the perfect view of his posterior. The moment only lasted a couple of seconds but the experienced man had plenty of time to notice every single detail there was to know about this fine bottom.

England, while very fit and strong, had always been very thin. Francis often joked that there wasn't much meat to look at. His buttocks were no exception. In all honesty, England's ass was scrawny. Not that France was complaining. The lack of something to grab would make the chase more challenging! Besides, a scrawny derriere didn't necessarily mean an ugly one. Each cheek was firm and well formed. Maybe the romantic Frenchman was imagining it, but the other's rear seemed to be…heart-shaped.

Francis wanted to touch it so badly. He usually would've given in to his urges by now but he knew that the British man, just like his scrawny little ass was indicating, appreciated subtlety. So, as inconspicuously as he could, Francis ignored the bent over man, obviously begging to be fucked and, for the first time in a long while, simply walked away.

For the whole meeting Francis thought over different strategies to win that wonderful pair…uh, to win Arthur over. Simply flirting wouldn't work seeing as the Frenchman flirted with the man every time he saw him. Touching and cuddling also wouldn't work…unless he wanted to be smacked in the head again. No, he would need to be more discreet, less obvious in his advances…

Across the table, a green-eyed nation was trying not to stare at him in concern. Francis was being unusually subdued and quiet and the meeting was just starting! By then, they should already have been at each other's throat. He also hadn't tried anything when Arthur had bended over trying to get the other's attention. Something was definitely wrong with the Frenchman.

When the break finally came, Francis quickly disappeared from sight. Arthur was exasperated. He had hoped that he could've approached Francis and talk to him to see what was wrong, but the git was obviously ignoring him.

Arthur would never admit that the thought brought a sharp pain in his heart. He didn't care about the frog. It's not like he deliberately embarrassed himself this morning just to get the idiot's attention. Not that you need to know anyway.

The break too quickly came to an end and Arthur bitterly returned to his seat. He was surprised to find a little flat box placed in front of his seat. He opened it slowly under the table, not wanting to draw attention to his little gift. In the box was a lily with a little piece of paper attached to it. 'You are beautiful…from the front and from behind,' he read. His ears redden a little but the Englishman managed to keep a straight face. Only an eager observer would've noticed the slight change. Under the lily was a picture frame. Gently, Arthur took it out of the box and looked at it. His eyebrows rose in surprise, his eyes widen and his whole face turned red. The frame held a picture of said Englishman posterior in all his glory.

Fuming, Arthur threw the frame at Francis head and grabbed him by the collar over the table. "You insufferable git!" he screeched!

The Frenchman couldn't stop himself and laughed in the other's face, enjoying his aggressor's red face and neck. The nations around them sighed, reassured by the display. A meeting without at least one fight between these two wasn't a normal one.

"Don't you like my gift, _mon amour_? I thought it would please you greatly!" said Francis, amused and a little aroused by the situation.

"Shut up!" sighed Arthur as he brought the Frenchman closer to him and kissed him fully on the mouth. Both men were fighting for dominance. Arthur was tightening his grip around the other's collar while Francis gripped the other's hair. After a few minutes, they completely let go of each other and felled back in their respective seats. They were breathing harshly while staring at each other. Arthur quickly noted the stares of the nations around them however and quietly got up, grabbed Francis' hand and pulled him out of the conference room.

They had some business of their own to take care of. A scrawny little ass needed to be fucked.

* * *

My friend asked me to write something about Francis staring at Arthur's behind. This is the result. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
